


it’s a day in the life, it’s a link in the chain

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Poe Dameron: After The Fall [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Male Friendship, Other, Past Character Death, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, guilty Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A late night conversation with Ben, at the Academy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Poe Dameron: After The Fall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864981
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	it’s a day in the life, it’s a link in the chain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day-in-the-life
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Did I use a Lindsay Lohan song as a title inspiration? Yes, I did. (Don’t judge me; I loved Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen as a kid. Again, don’t judge me)
> 
> Also, holy fuck; I remembered who Lindsay Lohan was. I’m old. 😂

  
Poe’s night was at least calmer. He wouldn’t deny that he was exhausted, at least; even as he collapsed on the bed, he was already hoping he could get some sleep.  
  
At least, before the familiar, ear-piercing sound of the comm ringing snapped Poe out of his attempt to get some sleep.  
  
“What the kriff...”  
  
Poe stumbled towards the comm and answered it, only to smile faintly just seeing Ben. “Hey, Ben,” he said, “What’s up? I just got back from class...”  
  
“I take it you’re tired?” Ben said sympathetically.  
  
Poe nodded. “Exhausted.” He sighed. “The others...there’s some who don’t really trust me. But I’ll do my best. I mean, no one said that I can’t...redeem myself after what I did.”  
  
Ben’s brow furrowed. “Who says that you have to redeem yourself?”  
  
“Well, I did kriff up royally — ”  
  
“And you did so much good too,” Ben said. “You saved Trune once, and you tried to save her again.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe took a deep breath. “It just seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, she...” He sighed. "She was pursuing me. Probably would have killed me if she had the chance. But I still couldn’t kill her. I’m not that kind of guy.” A beat. “And then I learned more about her family. They were just massacred.”  
  
“You didn’t kill them.”  
  
“Yeah. But...I can imagine being so angry that you want to take it out on everybody just to make the pain stop...”  
  
Ben frowned. “I don’t know."  
  
Was that a flash of guilt in Ben’s eyes? What would he have to feel guilty about?  
  
Poe continued. “But yeah...I might have done some good, but I have a long way to go.”  
  
“I don’t know. I believe in you.”  
  
Of course Ben would. Of course this sixteen year old boy would have such a pure, unflagging faith in him. Sometimes Poe looked at him, and thanked the stars that Ben had never turned out like he did.  
  
“You believe in me too much,” Poe said.  
  
“And you don’t believe in yourself enough. Now,” Ben said, “What else happened today?”  
  
“Well,” Poe said, “My instructor seems pretty interesting. Well, instructors.” He grinned. “I have multiple classes. Stuff like how to do medical stuff, because you never know when you actually have to assist with something.”  
  
“Huh. Not bad." Ben smiled as he spoke. “Sounds like you have interesting classes.”  
  
Poe chuckled. "That I do.” A beat. “I hope you’re doing okay, Ben. Really, I do.”  
  
“I am.” Ben’s fidgeting didn’t seem to match his words, though.  
  
Poe furrowed his brow.  
  
"People think they know me,” Ben said. "I...don’t know how many do.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Ben smiled faintly. “I know you do.” A sigh. “It’s just complicated. Sometimes I wonder if I’m living up to expectations.”  
  
"You don’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations,” Poe said. “Not with me.”  
  
The way Ben looked — maybe that was what he needed sometimes. Just a bit of encouragement.  
  
“Neither do you,” Ben said.  
  
A beat.  
  
“You know,” Ben said, “There’s a program that allows you to play some games with people. You wanna play some Holonet sabaac? I’m not doing anything.”  
  
Poe grinned. “Neither am I.”


End file.
